This invention relates to an imaging system utilizing sonic or ultrasonic pressure waves for sensing purposes. More particularly, this invention relates to such a system for use in detecting and surveying underground surfaces. This invention also relates to an associated method.
One of the great problems in the world today is the presence of substantial numbers of land mines in various regions of the world. These mines were placed during armed conflicts, guerilla and civil wars and although those conflicts have been terminated in many cases, the land mines remain. The land mines are particularly dangerous for children.